Black Amethyst
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Betrayed by the Hunter Association and hated by the Vampire Council. Zero & Ichiru are forced to disguise themselves as girls in order to escape execution for a crime they never committed, which leads them to Cross Academy in search for clues on who did.
1. Memory stained with Blood

Please enjoy all of my posts today and thank you all for supporting me and my stories, not to mention for waiting this long for me to post them up. I did this all for you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the VK characters for they all belong to their rightful owner. But other non-VK characters belong to me.

Pairings: KanamexZero

Warning: Male/Male and some OOCness and of course AU warning.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Memory stained with blood

Zero straightened the red bow of his new girl day class uniform, then once he deemed it straight enough he took a step back to face his own reflection in the mirror fully. Zero didn't stop the loud growl that escaped his lips at what he saw. His long silver hair was tied up into a high pony tail; lip gloss coated his rosy pink lips, eyeliner and mascara made his lilac color eyes look darker than they were originally were.

The black skirt was too short for his liking even though he had two pairs of underwear which he only wore to hide his obvious manhood and black shorts underneath it for in case some pervert idiot tries to lift up his skirt for a peak of his _'panties'_. Zero hated wearing a bra because not only was it a big blow to his ego as being a man but it was so damn hard to put on. Zero couldn't understand how a girl can put up with a contraption made from hell and that felt so uncomfortable to wear, but even so Zero was force to wear it in order to place the dreaded fake silicon boobs. The white button-up shirt and black uniform jacket was way to fitted that it give the illusion that he actually had huge tits to show off. Zero didn't like to reveal his legs so he was grateful for the fact that the day class uniform for girls came with knee high socks, though Zero didn't need to worry about hair on his legs since they remained hairless which was a good point cause it made it easier for him to play a girl and not have to worry about shaving.

Zero didn't want to admit it but he looked like a girl.

"Now what was that growl for Zero-nii?" Ichiru asked as he entered the room both Zero and he shared together.

"I look ridicules Ichiru." Zero growled out again.

"Really?" Ichiru said wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders from behind and looked across Zero's shoulder at the large mirror leaning against the wall. "I disagree Zero-nii I think you look wonderful in that day class uniform."

"How can you even say that when you can't even see how I look?" Soon after those words left Zero's mouth, he immediately turned himself to look at his brother who stiffened in his arms. "I'm sorry Ichiru I didn't mean to say that."

Ichiru looked up at his brother's face. His light violet eyes stared at Zero yet not seeing anything but blackness, "It's okay Zero-nii, your right I can't see anything after losing my eye sight after what happened ten years ago but even so my memory is still pretty good at remembering how adorably cute my onii-Chan was when mother use to dress us up in frilly little dresses when we were young."

"Tch don't remind me." Zero said chuckling at the memory as he buried his face into his brother's short silver hair that reached his shoulder. A few minutes ticked by before Zero's chuckle died down and his face become serious.

"What's the matter Zero-nii?" Ichiru asked after a moment.

"It's nothing Ichiru."

"Liar I can feel your frown on my head and that can only mean your remembering that time again."

In Zero's and Ichiru's head, there were one distinct time which they could never forget no matter how long time went on, because it hunted them in their nightmares, it was carved into their minds and was burned into their very heart and soul. It was the time they witnessed the murder of their parents.

**-Flashback-**

Snowflakes were falling like leaves from a tree, gently drifting to the ground covering it with a blanket of untouched snow. The sky was grey and the night was chilly over the wooded log cabin that was surrounded by miles of wilderness. But that was how the Kiryu couple liked it. Because it was here where they couldn't be judge by the eyes of others or be the center of the hushed whispers and rude remarks made by the two different societies they were both born from. Their love was a scandalous act in the eyes of both societies even though they had pushed for co-existence amongst each other and though the all-powerful pureblood couple Juri and Haruka Kuran gave their blessing for the happy couple, a pureblood vampire falling for a human who happened to be part of the strongest hunter families was just something that neither the vampire society and the hunters could except. However none of that mattered to either Shizuka Hiou or Akira Kiryu who were madly and deeply in love with each other; because with the love they shared they were able to have Zero and Ichiru, the most important people in their lives.

The night started out like any other night had. Shizuka was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Akira was in the living room watching the news and both Ichiru and Zero were upstairs in their room doing whatever they were doing. Shizuka was cutting freshly washed carrots and celery when she heard the hurried footsteps of her sons running down the stairs.

"Zero-nii wait." Ichiru shouted running after his brother who was reaching for the door knob to the front door.

"Hurry up Ichiru I want to get there just as a second coat of snow is forming." Zero said as he opened the door to a winter wonderland. Just as Zero was about to step one foot out the door a strong hand grabbed him from the back of his shirt pulling him back and closing the door.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Shizuka asked lifting her son so that his eyes met hers.

"Zero-nii looks like a kitten." Ichiru giggled at his brother being held from the back of his shirt.

"Going outside." Zero answered his mother, ignoring the not so funny remark made to him by his brother.

"Well you're going to have to wait until dinner is finished." Shizuka said putting down Zero and walking back to the kitchen.

"But that's a long time from now." Zero whined following his mother into the kitchen.

"It's only a twenty minute wait until it's done."

"Yea but that's like a billion hour wait for us kids."

Shizuka rolled her eyes at her son's words and continued cutting the carrots. "Well you're a vampire Zero, you can wait that long."

"What can he wait for?" Akira asked entering the kitchen.

"Mother won't let me go outside because she wants me to wait until after dinner."

Akira looked at his son then to his wife, "Come on Shizuka at least just for a little."

"Akira I said no."

Akira wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Shizuka gave a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay fine but be back inside in time for dinner."

"Yes…thank you mother." Zero said and ran with his brother out the front door.

Shizuka pulled back the curtain of the small window in the kitchen and watched for a moment as Ichiru and Zero played with the snow. "You know Akira sometimes I really hate you." Shizuka murmured as she continued cutting.

"You don't mean that." Akira whispered hugging his wife tighter. "You love me too much to actually hate me."

"Shut up."

Akira turned his wife around so her rosy pink colored eyes were looking into his violet ones. "See your cute little blush says it all."

"You know you're not very cute at all."

"Oh really? So what about me is not cute?" Akira asked his wife.

"Those violet eyes of yours…that ash blond hair, your pale skin and…and,"

"And what?" Akira leaned closer. "My lips perhaps?"

"No." Shizuka said flatly. "It's your inability to say no to our sons."

"Ouch." Akira held his hands to his heart, "That hurt Shizuka."

Shizuka giggled and turned her attention back to making dinner. "Just shut up and help me will you." Akira compelled with his wife and began to stir the broth around after Shizuka had added the cut carrots and celery. Shizuka was cutting the sauté chicken breast she had prepared earlier into small pieces when she felt an ominous aura hit her suddenly making her stop her action.

"Shizuka call the boys quickly and bring them inside." Akira said immediately going into protection mode after feeling the same ominous aura his wife felt a second ago. Shizuka only nodded before she darted toward the front door of their house.

"Zero-nii look I made a snowman." Ichiru pointed over to a where he made his snowman.

"That's nice Ichiru." Zero said uninterested because his current attention was held toward the horizon.

"Liar you didn't even see it."

"Ichiru shush!"

Just as Zero said Ichiru shushed and followed his brother's line of vision. "What's the matter Zero-nii?"

"I sense people coming…and a lot of them at that."

"Y-you think we should tell momma and papa?" Before Zero could answer his brother's question the worried voice of their mother called for the both of them to come into the house. "Let's go Zero-nii." Ichiru pulled his brother along and the both of them ran in the direction of their house.

"Mother there's people coming here." Zero said when he entered the house.

"So you sensed them too Zero." Zero looked up at his mother and nodded.

"Momma why are they here? I'm scared." Ichiru began to cry, his hand was still holding tightly onto his brother's.

"Shh don't worry sweetie everything will be all right I promise." Shizuka tried to reassure her son. "So come with me so I can put you two in a safe place."

Zero and Ichiru both followed their mother into the hallway where she pushed aside a large Persian rug to reveal a trap door. Shizuka lifted it and ushered her sons in, "I need you two to promise me something okay." Both twins nodded their heads. "No matter what you hear or what you might see don't leave this place. Follow these tunnels all the way to the other side until you reach an opening. Once you have reached it I want you to run as fast as your legs can carry you, there will be a large lake that most likely will be frozen over by this time. I want you to make it over that because on the other side will be a large mansion that belongs to a distant relative of mine, that place will be a safe place for you two."

"Momma what about you and papa?" Ichiru cried. Shizuka gave a sad smile and placed a kiss on top of her sons' forehead.

"Don't worry Ichiru as soon as we take care of things over here we will be right behind you," Akira said from the doorway. "So until then don't look back and just continue running no matter what."

"You promise?"

Akira and Shizuka both looked at each other before looking back at their sons faces, tears were streaming down Shizuka's face as she answered, "Here take this with you Zero." Shizuka unclipped the back of her necklace and handed it to her eldest son.

"What is it?" Zero asked looking at the weird color jewel.

"It's a black amethyst jewel that possesses unbelievable powers within it."

"Like what?"

"Well for instants it is able to conceal both you and your brother's vampire auras from being detected." Akira said as he clipped the silver chain that held the Black Amethyst around his son's neck.

"But the best part about it is that when you hold it up toward the sky and let the light beam through it you are able to see the faces of the ones you love whether if they are dead or alive." Shizuka looked at the dark purple oval shaped jewel that was set in white gold and had silver vines wrapping all around it, curling over the surface of the jewel that was surrounded by a row of round diamonds. "It is my greatest possession and now it's yours Zero. Please take care of it for me." With that Shizuka closed the door and placed the rug back over it, disappearing down the hallway with Akira following behind her.

"Zero-nii what did she mean by that?" Ichiru asked.

"I don't know but come with me." Zero said crawling in the same direction their parents went down.

"Zero-nii we have to go the other way."

"I know I just want to see whose coming."

"But Zero-nii."

"Only just a peek Ichiru and then we can leave."

Ichiru didn't say anything but followed his brother from behind until his brother stopped under a crack in the floor board above, Zero and Ichiru covered one eye and peered through the crack. After looking around a little they were able to tell that they were underneath the living room floor.

"Akira I feel bad for lying to our sons like that." Shizuka said to her husband who was standing next to her.

"I know I do too but it had to be done in order for them not to get involved in this."

"I-I hope they make it to my relative's house safely."

"They will honey they are both every smart boys."

"That I know…but I haven't spoken to my relatives for so long and what if the enemies were to search for them there?"

"They won't because the last place the enemy will think to look will be at a relative's house, especially one that the Hiou family hasn't talked to for almost a thousand years. So I know they will be safe there no matter what."

"I hope your right." Shizuka whispered as she placed a chaste kiss to Akira's lips. At that moment the front door burst open along with the windows of the living room revealing level E vampires.

"Quite the place you have here Mr. and Mrs. Kiryu." A tall big man with hard lines of muscle and bone etched onto his sturdy frame made his way into the living room along with a smaller yet heavy built man following behind him.

Akira immediately recognized the first man as his old childhood acquaintance when the man, Toga, and him had studied under the same master when they were training to become vampire hunters. His name was Daisuke Tsukahara he was one of the third best vampire hunter in the Hunter Association. The second man Akira didn't know personally but he did see him around special gatherings held by the Vampire Council and Akira knew for sure that he was most likely a rat for them.

"How dare you trespass on our property and barge into our house." Shizuka growled fiercely at the unwanted intruders.

Daisuke turned his attention toward Shizuka, an annoyed look was plastered over his face. "Well if it isn't the Mad Blooming Princess Shizuka Hiou. You most know how pissed my employer was after you had married a human." Daisuke looked over at Akira who was baring his fangs, "Well ex-human now."

"_Zero-nii I can't really hear what they're saying."_ Ichiru whispered to Zero who was still peering through the crack.

"_I can't either but if I can get a little bit closer then maybe we can."_ Zero responded back.

"_Zero-nii we can't it's too dangerous."_

"_I know but I have to hear what they're saying to each other."_ Before Zero could crawl closer Ichiru grabbed his brother's arm. _"What is it Ichiru?"_

"_Look,"_ Was the only response Ichiru gave to his brother before he looked up to see what was going on.

"What business do you have coming here?" Akira asked the man who had so rudely invaded his home and was terrorizing him and his wife.

"I will answer all your questions but first…may we have a seat first." Daisuke said and pointed toward the living room. "I really don't want to stand in the hallway all day…and don't worry I won't do anything."

Akira and Shizuka looked at each other for a moment before stepping aside letting Daisuke and the other man enter the living room, all the while not keeping their guards down for in case Daisuke was to go back on his word. After Daisuke made himself comfortable on Akira's beige colored couch, he turned his full attention toward the two wary vampires staring down at him near the doorway between the hallway and the living room.

"I guess you want an explanation to why me and my friends are here?"

"Friends…I find that quite shocking coming from a well-known vampire hunter, who I known for years for hating the very thing he hunts with a passion just like Toga Yagari." Akira replied coolly.

"Akira don't get me wrong I do hate these pieces of shit vampire scumbags…" Daisuke pointed to the level E vampires around the room, including the level B vampire who was sitting next to him. "But you must also know that I love money more and it doesn't matter where it comes from or what dirty deed I must accomplish for them as long as my employer pays me well for doing it."

"I don't give two shits about any of that because all I want is for you to tell me why you are here and I want the truth if you don't mind." Shizuka demanded harshly her patience wearing thin.

"Testy aren't we Mrs. Kiryu." Daisuke chuckled, "but I guess all mothers would act like that especially if they had young ones to protect."

Shizuka was going to lash out on the man but was stopped when Akira stepped in front of her, "Sorry to inform you but Shizuka and I don't have any kids."

Daisuke looked at Akira disbelievingly, "You expect me to believe that you two have never produced offspring's even after twenty years of a love filled marriage?" The room erupted in laughter before it was silenced in an instant when the man next to Daisuke held up his hand. "Don't bullshit me Akira I know you won't be able to hold yourself when you have such a sexy looking pureblood bitch sleeping next to you every night."

This time it was Akira that growled at Daisuke. "You son of a bitch, I will kill you."

"I will love to see you try-"

"Enough!" Akira and Daisuke turned toward the vampire that was sitting next to Daisuke on the couch. "Daisuke I suggest you get started on the task my master had asked of you and not continue delaying."

"I am not delaying." Daisuke protested angrily.

"Then do as you were told already." The vampire stood to stand, "And do it quickly my master does not like to wait." With that the vampire disappeared through the front door.

"Cocky bastard." Daisuke murmured as soon as the vampire was far away enough. "But anyways I guess I better wrap this up if I want to get paid." Without notice two level E's came from behind Akira and Shizuka grabbing them just in time for Daisuke to inject them with a syringe.

"W-what the hell?" Akira stuttered out his words, his body began to burn as whatever it was that was injected within him started taking effect.

"This little ole thing?" Daisuke asked looking at the syringe that had once held a reddish liquid inside. "This happens to be an experimental drug that is able to seal away a vampire's natural ability such as powers, strength, the whole sorts." Akira felt a sharp pain in his lungs that had him hunched over coughing up blood. "Oh, I forgot to mention that would happen."

"Y-you bastard." Akira wheezed as more blood started coming from his mouth and each of his ears. Blood began dripping onto the hard wood floors, seeping into the cracks until finally landing on the pale skin of Zero's cheek where he and his brother sat frozen to their spot.

"Another thing I forgot to mention is that this drug is not really a drug but more like a cell eating parasite that scientist created upon the request of my employer who wanted it made especially so it can kill the Kuran couple."

"T-the Kuran c-couple?" Shizuka looked up at Daisuke through blood filled eyes, her hand was clenching tightly to her chest.

"So you didn't hear?" Daisuke faked a shocked expression, "The Kuran couple died…well actually I shouldn't say that since they were actually murdered a week ago."

"Y-you killed them?"

"Me? Of course not but my friend that just left did…while I just watched and let me tell you they pretty much died the same way you are about too."

"You won't get away with this do you understand! The Vampire Council along with the Hunter Association will find out about this and have you all killed!" Shizuka warned as she fell to her knees.

"Sorry sweetie but that is where you're wrong. You see everything was made and planned so that you were the ones who murdered the Kuran couple and with the death of the dear King and Queen on your hands the Council members have called for your immediate capture and execution. But listen closely because this is where I get to the good part…" Daisuke said with a smile, "The Hunter Association is also looking to have you killed…mostly because they don't want to be blamed for hiring a murder into their Association and by doing that they betrayed your trust and gave the where about of your hide out to the Council members who probably sent dozens of vampires and hunters on their way here now to kill you."

"B-but aren't you working for them?" Akira asked a little confused.

"No I work for an independent employer but I will admit that this person does have close connections to both heads of the Vampire Council and the Hunter Association. However none of them know what he is planning behind the scenes, even I don't know and I work for the bastard. I am just here to kill you two and leave the blame for god knows who but I might have an idea."

"Who do you mean by that?" Shizuka questioned but only received a dark snicker.

"I'm sorry but it appears I said too much and now you have to pay with your lives." Daisuke pulled out a Black Hand gun and pointed it toward Shizuka aiming for her heart. And just as he pulled the trigger Akira's form ran in-between Shizuka and the bullet where it pierced into his chest.

"NO!" Shizuka yelled as she crawled toward the body of her husband. Her bloody hands were cradling her husband's head as tears of blood dripped from her eyes and fell onto Akira's pale color skin.

"I-I love you S-Shizuka." Akira whispered kissing the ends of her long silver hair.

"I love you too Akira." Shizuka looked at her husband; her fingers brushed away a few strings of hair away from his face. "Live free my husband."

"And die well my wife." Akira's hand fell limp making those his final words. Shizuka didn't stop the uncontrollable sobs that escaped her lips the moment her husband's body went stiff.

"Aw how sad those bullets were made for you." Daisuke said disappointedly, "Oh well he was going to die anyways. But now for you my dear, do you have any last words before I kill you next?"

Shizuka glared dangerously toward Daisuke, "I'll see you in hell-"

Something sharp made its way through Shizuka's neck from behind her making Daisuke stare up until he met dark green eyes of the same vampire that he was with earlier holding a bloody sword in his hands. "What the hell! She was my kill."

The vampire just shrugged his shoulders, "I got tired of waiting and decided to finish it off for you…no worries though you will still get the rest of your money."

"Well in that case, all is good then." Daisuke was about to turn to leave when he stopped after seeing a flash of silver beneath a crack on the floor broad. "And he said he didn't even have kids." Daisuke pointed his gun toward the floor.

Zero pulled his brother and shouted as loud as he could, "RUN!" The two ran in the opposite direction toward where their mother had told them to go that led to their escape.

"Damn brats I'll get you." Daisuke made his way toward the backdoor but was stopped when the vampire grabbed his arm.

"Leave them."

"Leave them Yuji? But they saw everything." Daisuke growled. "They will tell everyone what happened here tonight."

"That doesn't matter. I mean who in their right mind would believe two small children after they had killed the Kuran couple and their own parents?" Yuji looked at his subordinate with a dark smile. "All we have to do is make the crime scene look as if the twins had committed it enough so that the public will believe it and once that happens it will be a matter of minutes before their names go on the top of the execution list on both the Hunter Association and the Vampire Council and be the most hated beings in the entire world."

"So this was the meaning behind killing the Kiryu couple?" Daisuke asked.

"It's all part one of my master's plan, leave the blame to the Kiryu children then lead them down the wrong path toward the one they will believe is behind the planned murder of their parents which will be the new head of the Kuran fame Kaname Kuran and his sister Yuki Kuran."

"So wait let me get this straight, we are going to lead these two remaining family members toward each other with the fake excuses that it was the other that had planned the death of the other's parents?" Daisuke laughed. (1)

"Exactly right my friend. Then all we have to do is sit back and wait until my master gives us the cue for us to start."

"And that is when we can watch the blood shed between them." Daisuke smiled to himself, "This is something I must stick around for."

-0-

"Come on Ichiru." Zero pulled his brother through the trees. "We're almost to the lake so don't give up on me now."

After the twins nearly escaped without getting shot they followed the tunnels toward an opening that led them to the woods behind their house and just like Shizuka had told them, Zero ran as fast as he could, practically dragging along a still traumatized Ichiru toward the lake. As soon as they reached about halfway over the frozen Lake Ichiru collapsed to his knees and let loose the tears he didn't even know he was holding in.

"They're dead." Ichiru sobbed, "Mommy and daddy are dead."

"Ichiru please don't cry," Zero tried to reassure, "Everything will be okay."

Ichiru didn't seem to hear or want to because he only cried harder, his small frame shaking out of control making it became worse when he stared at his own reflection on the icy surface over the water. He was covered in blood and not just any blood but the blood that had once flowed freely through his parent's body and seeing that was enough to release more forceful cries of agony to spill through his trembling lips.

"Ichiru please calm down," Zero had to stop his brother before he released something more dangerous than cries of sadness. Ichiru and Zero were born from a pureblood parent which meant that they possess some of their powers and it was around this time where they were developing their strongest of natural abilities from that parent. Any bad emotion can trigger it and the fact that they were sitting over the deepest part of the lake was not a good thing. But Zero's worst fear came true when suddenly the ice beneath his hands started to crack until finally breaking and engulfing the twins into its freezing depths.

The last thing Zero could remember was that he was holding onto his brother's hand, wishing that he would make it out alive and soon after he had made that wish the pendent around his neck began to glow a bright white before his conscience faded into black. The next time Zero woke up, he was in a bed with a large Egyptian cotton blanket wrapped around his body and a cool rag placed over his forehead.

"So you have finally awoken it seems."

Zero slowly turned his head toward the place he heard the voice come from and there standing beside his bed was a woman dressed in a lavender dress, her dark gray color hair hung loosely along her slim shoulders and her dark blue eyes were staring warmly into Zero's violet orbs.

"You have been asleep for a very long time Zero-kun, two weeks to be more exact."

"W-who are you?" Zero's voice was so dry that it felt like he had swallowed a box full of salty crackers in one bite. "A-and where's Ichiru?"

"My name's Lily Kurenai and your brother's in the next room playing with my daughter Maria." Lily said as she poured a class of water and handed it to Zero who was now leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. After taking a long sip of water, Zero's throat felt slightly better but there was still a thirst that lingered there and Zero knew exactly what it was. Knowing that there was only one thing that could make it go away.

"You have reached that point in life where a young vampire has to drink real blood in order to fully heal themselves." Lily smiled at the shock look that spread through Zero's face, "Well I'll go fetch you a blood tablet then." Zero looked at Lily with a confused expression on his face making her chuckle. "It's a new blood substitute for vampires that was made by the Hunter Association in a way to promote co-existence with humans. But the thing has a very horrible taste compared to real blood. Yet however yucky it may be it still has the same nutrition's as the real thing which is good for us in the end."

"Oh," Was the only response Zero gave before Lily turn to leave. "Um thank you Lily-san."

Lily stopped in her tracks; her right hand was gripping gently onto the doorknob. Slowly she turned her gaze until it landed back on the small boy laying on the bed. "Is there a particular reason why you are thanking me Zero-kun?"

"I-it was you who saved me and my brother's life was it not Lily-san?"

Lily's smile grew wider, "I am terribly sorry Zero-kun but it wasn't me who saved you and your brother's life. It was the pendent around your neck, the one your mother had given you that did."

"Y-you mean this?" Zero asked surprised as he looked down at the dark purple jewel. Zero was shocked beyond belief that a simple jewel was able to save his and his brother's life from drowning in the freezing cold water of the lake.

"Yup that rare jewel and your will to live was what brought you and your brother to my doorstep. So if you must thank someone, I suggest you thank that jewel first." And with that Lily left, closing the door behind her as she did do. All the while leaving a very confused and thankful 6 year old boy alone with his beautiful savior.

"_Thank you Black Amethyst."_

**-End of flash back-**

After another week in bed Zero was able to leave the room he had been staying at and finally be able to see his little brother Ichiru. But due to the trauma of seeing both their parents die in front of him and the near death incident at the lake Ichiru had lost his sight on both eyes and there was a ninety-nine percent chance that he will never regain his eye sight back. Yet Zero still held onto that one percent chance that one day his little brother will be able to see the world again and until that day comes Zero was determined to find the ones who had killed his parents and the Kuran couple and clear their names as the ones responsible for their deaths.

'_Ichiru I swear I will find the man behind the murders of our parents and the Kuran couple and bring him to justice so that we can clear our names for their murders and finally not have to disguise ourselves as girls just to live a normal life. I will fight until my dying breath to know the truth.' _Zero thought to himself as he held his brother tighter.

This was a promise Zero had long ago drilled into his mind and just as the memories, he had burned them into his very heart and soul where a bloody vengeance was the only thing he seeks until death consumes his very being.

TBC…

**

* * *

**

(Diamond's Note):

Okay I hope this makes sense but if it doesn't then here is the simpler form: Yuji and Daisuke's boss (still unknown to who he/she may be) wants Zero and Kaname to kill each other and the way he/she is planning on doing that is by leading them toward each other, making them think that the other is behind the murder of the other's parents. Zero will be made to believe that Kaname was the man that planned the murders and hired Daisuke & Yuji to kill Zero's along with his own parents and vice versa.

So anyways I hope you enjoyed my new story and if you have any questions please feel free to send me a message. Love you my dear readers and thanks for supporting me and my stories.

Review & Favorite please.

~DIA~


	2. Those You Trust

Chapter 2: Those You Trust

Zero continued to hold his brother in his arms. Feeling the warmth of his brother consume him completely was a good distraction from the image of the girl Zero could see in his reflection.

"I really hate looking like this." Zero mumbled, still looking at himself in the mirror.

"Eh really? I sort of like seeing you as a girl Zero-nii." Ichiru joked causing his brother's eye to twitch.

"You're not funny Ichir-" Zero began but stopped when a loud squeal came from their bedroom door.

"Kyaa! You look so cute Zero." Maria Kurenai squealed as she looked at Zero.

This wasn't the first time she saw Zero and Ichiru dressed up as a girl, but seeing them still made her squeal and blush at how much they could pass off as girls.

The way Zero looked in the day class uniform was just adorable. Ichiru's slender figure looked good in clothes for girls and because of his sickness as a child he had stopped growing at the age of sixteen, so he was a few inches shorter than his brother Zero and possessed paler skin, with eyes that were a silvery-violet color and thin pink lips. His personality was so bubbly and innocent that he could light up a room in an instant. Ichiru got along with almost anyone he met so well that he practically had them crawling on their hands and knees wanting to serve him, it was this that got him the name of Princess.

Zero on the other hand was taller with more built and curves that made him look sexy in almost anything he wore whether it be boy or girl clothes, his eyes were a deep violet with pale skin and rosy pink puff lips. Even though he had the look of the most beautiful porcelain doll, his personality was much different. Zero had a cool exterior with a feisty attitude, the complete opposite of his brother Ichiru and because of his trust issues, Zero had little friends but even that didn't stop men or women from being attracted to what they thought was a promiscuous bad girl. It was those accusation that got Zero the name of the Duchess.

"Don't make fun of me Maria, I am not in the mood." Zero warned looking at Maria who entered the room.

"But I'm not Zero, you really look cute."

Zero flinched in disgust at hearing that word. "Maria please, your making me feel uncomfortable."

"Alright, alright…I'll stop." Maria obliged to her cousin's wish.

Zero smiled before drawing her into his and his brother's embrace. Maria was warm and had a frail body. She was born weakly, but that never stopped her from living a happy life together with her two distant cousins. Zero could remember the first meeting he had of her.

-Flashback-10 years ago-

Zero woke up to the sound of singing.

"_Painted in a deep red, but still fair she is under the morning sun. Her kiss does not tell tales of love, her embrace does not give warmth, a beauty that brings death when ingested, yet…"_

"…_Still wished to be loved_." Zero finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Came the reply from the small girl beside Zero's bed.

"You must be Maria, my cousin?" Zero asked when his eyes came upon the girl. Zero had blinked the blurriness in his eyes clearly enough that he was able to make out the girl's face. She was young properly around Zero and Ichiru's age. She had short gray hair and gray colored eyes; she was wearing a green colored winter dress.

"Yes…um, mama told me to change your wash cloth on your forehead." Maria answered. "I hope my singing didn't wake you?"

The song Maria was singing was a beautiful melody Zero knew since his mother use to sing it to herself all the time. The song was called Red Spider Lily, the voice singing it wasn't his mother's beautiful voice, but it was close enough that Zero felt more relaxed than usual.

"It's fine, your singing voice is quite nice." Zero complimented.

Maria blushed. "Thank you."

"Maria are you finish-oh my, Zero your awake again?" Lily spoke from the doorway. "How you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm feeling okay, thanks."

"That's good to hear, especially since you can finally get yourself out of bed today but first I must change your bandage."

Lily pulled out a bandage from the first aid kit by the bed. "Take off your shirt."

Zero did as he was told and took off his shirt which he just realized wasn't his. "What happened to my other clothes?"

"Oh, those things were soaking wet with sweat from your fever, so I had to change you into something more dry and comfortable."

"You saw me naked?"

"Don't worry you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you will grow up to be a very fine young man." Lily said as she unwrapped Zero's bandage. "You had my daughter blushing like a school girl."

"She was with you?" Zero said blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Don't worry, Maria is way too young to know things about vampire anatomy." Lily smiled.

'_Well I do say she knows a lot now after having someone point things out to her.'_ Lily snickered when she remembered the reaction her daughter made.

"What're you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing at all." Lily replied as she began unwrapping the bloody bandages around Zero's chest.

'_Why do I feel like she is lying to me?'_ Zero thought before he heard a small boy cry in the next room.

"Mommy, I think Ichiru woke up?"

"Okay Maria, I need you to finish wrapping up Zero's bandage. Can you do that for me?"

Maria looked passed Lily toward the Zero who was looking back at her. "Okay, I can do it."

With a nod, Lily left the room to attend to Ichiru who most likely woke from a nightmare of his parent's death just two weeks ago.

"Are you going to have me do this on my own or are you going to do it for me?" Zero asked as he held onto the bandage in his hand.

"Oh, s-sorry." Maria stuttered as she walked slowly toward. As soon as Maria reached the bed, Zero extended his hand that held the bandage hanging loosely in his grip. Maria took the bandage from Zero.

Before reapplying the new bandage on Zero, Maria made sure to rubbed on the ointment against the wound so it could heal.

"How's Ichiru?" Zero asked.

"He's fine, though he occasionally has nightmares about what happened." Maria answered.

"It's only natural since our parent's death is so clear in our minds. If only I didn't stay to watch what happened, then maybe Ichiru could be sleeping soundly."

"It's not your fault Zero, you were just worried about your family is all."

"But I caused Ichiru to witness something horrible."

"Everything will eventually make itself right, it just needs time."

Zero didn't say anything and just watched as Maria wrapped his bandaged for him. Once she was finished he pulled away and looked at Zero.

"Don't think about what ifs Zero, because time can't move backwards. Here and now, should be your top priority. Everyone must fall before they stand again, then what you do after that is your choice."

Maria stood, gathered the soiled bandages and left the room. Leaving a 6-year-old boy to devise his next move.

-Flashback End-

Zero could remember how speechless her departure had left him, but if it wasn't for the words she said back there, then he wouldn't be able to go forth with seeking the truth about his parent's death and get the revenge they deserve. Yet, how could a frail looking girl dive so deeply into his subconscious and know his troubles? Zero wasn't quite sure of that till this day. One thing he did know though was that Maria was insightful, always the observant one. Clever and blunt, someone Zero got along with.

There was a knock at the door that undid the embrace the three were in. Lily was at the door and from the feeling of her aura she was a bit troubled. But anyone would be when the head council member would stop by.

The exact identity of who Zero and Ichiru were is completely unknown to the vampire and hunter world. In fact, Zero and Ichiru aren't supposed to exist since they drowned in the lake some years ago. Zero and Ichiru took on the façade of being Lily's daughters. It was easy to blend into such a role especially since Maria's existence was something kept from the council as well.

It wasn't uncommon to have vampire's keep the existence of their offspring's in secret from the council as well as it was uncommon to finally reveal their existence when they were much older. It was a common tactic few used to prepare them for the traitorous ways of the council for when and if they tried to manipulate you into being their pawn.

And if there was one thing Zero learned while growing up was one important truth that there were those you could trust and those you couldn't, and the category Asato Ichjirou fell into was defiantly the later.

Someone you can't turn your back to, since he'll plunge a knife right into your back without you even knowing or having a chance to react.

A dangerous man out for blood…

TBC…

* * *

D/N: Sorry for the short chapter, this chapter was hard to write on account of my writer's block for this story. But I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting.


	3. What Lies Beneath?

Chapter 3: What Lies Beneath?

"Asato-san, I welcome you to my humble home." Zero greeted as he walked toward the man seated on a chair on the patio.

"Thank you, you must be Zora correct?"

Zero had to stop himself from gagging at the ridiculous name Lily came up for him. The meaning of it was sunrise, which was not so bad considering his mother always loved to watch the sunrise together with him when he was little, but then it was better than the other names Lily had suggested to him before. Just remembering them now was horrifying.

"You must be thirsty from your long trip here? Would you like some tea or wine?" Zero asked.

"Actually if you don't mind, I'd would rather just get this over and done with."

"Very well then…" Zero said smiling as he looked at Asato. He took the seat across from the other and waited for Asato to begin.

"As the head of the council I will like to give you a proper welcome. It is always a pleasure to hear that more purebloods are among us especially since how rare they are lately…"

"Thank you Asato-san." Zero continued to force a smile on his face. The man was being obvious in his joy that another potential _prey_ has come into his presence.

"We also would like to extend a welcoming invitation to our circle of patrons in case you shall ever need assistance in any way, if you so wish Zora-sama."

Asato and the council must be oozing to form a _'friendly'_ acquaintance with Zero in order to further boost their reputation by gaining more purebloods by their side.

A pureblood was Zero's mother, her blood ran through his veins and even though Zero's father was a hunter by all means, Shizuka's genes as a pureblood still passed on to her kids, it over shadowed what human he and his brother had left within them.

Zero and Ichiru may be half purebloods but they were still powerful in every sense of the word and that made them perfect prey for the council. Yet because they were only half bloods they were as vulnerable as any level B class was and they didn't have everlasting longevity like purebloods. This was an absolute secret Zero refused to let the council know of at any cost.

Right about now Zero would have loved more than anything to turn down the council and their phony act at peace but going against the council was making them your enemy and right now Zero needed their influence over the vampire world until Zero could build one for himself and his brother.

"Of course, the council is our ally and we are more than happy to offer our service to you and the council."

"My Lady, you have my thanks." Asato thanked and bowed.

"Now about me and my sibling's introduction into the vampire world?"

"Ah yes…" Asato remembered and straightened himself up again. "Although it is unfortunate that you have declined our offer of a proper introduction ceremonial ball, we have prepared a more smaller gathering of sorts that will be more to your liking."

Zero was happy to hear that. It was usually a tradition for new purebloods to be introduced to the vampire world with a large ball where all or most of the vampire community will gather to meet the new face of their superior. However, Zero and his brother were not to keen on the idea of having to be introduced to a large crowd. Because where there are large gatherings of vampires there will be hunters to watch over them like hawks and Zero wasn't ready to face both enemies at once. So he specifically asked the council to opt them out on the whole ball idea since it was not needed. Maria would be happy to hear this as well; she too was uncomfortable with the large ball idea either.

"Perfect, now will this gathering be held at the Academy?" Zero asked.

"Yes just as you wished. I left everything in the hands of Kaname-sama."

"When you say Kaname-sama, you mean the only son of the late Kuran family?"

"Indeed, he and his sister are the only remaining heirs of the late Haruka-sama and Juri-sama whom were both murdered by your distant relative."

"It was quite an awful story."

"I concur, but justice was paid with the death of Shizuka-sama and her lover."

Zero couldn't surpass his sudden anger as his empty teacup rattled before shattering to pieces before him.

"Oh forgive me." Zero apologized calming himself. "Just hearing how those poor Kuran couple died in such a tragic way just fills me up with such sadness that I was unable to control my sorrow."

"No worries my lady." Asato replied. The sudden burst of power surprised him a bit. "It's all with reason."

"Thank you for your _understanding_." Zero couldn't help but drop a bit of venom in his words as he spoke. The frighten look the other gave was good enough for Zero to enjoy in before putting on the sweet act once more.

"Are there any other purebloods attending other than the two Kuran siblings?"

"No, you are the only two families that will attend the Academy."

"I see…well then, when shall we depart for Cross Academy?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Then I shall go gather my siblings and our luggage so we can be on our way. We don't want to be late to our own welcoming party now do we?"

"No milady."

Zero stood from his seat and began walking toward the patio door but before entering, Zero glanced over at the raven perched on the patio railing that had been there for a while, and smiled. He would make note that once he saw Maria; he will have to give her a proper scolding for her use of manipulating birds to spy on others.

-0-

"Everything is prepared Kaname." Takuma answered cheerfully.

Kaname observed the lodge area of the Moon dormitory that was decorated with tapestry, flower arrangements, and refreshments. Everything was in order for when their new arrivals came. Everyone seemed excited about the new addition but Kaname remained skeptical. The new additions were related to the murderous witch whom killed Kaname's parents and that very same murderous blood could possibly run through their veins. So Kaname had every right to be wary of the others coming into the night class.

"Onii-sama they're here." Yuki said gleefully from her spot by the window.

"Everyone, remember to present yourself in the most respectable way possible." Kaname voiced out to the others around him.

"Yes Kaname-sama." Everyone replied in unison.

Kaname braced himself as the double doors opened and in came Zero, Ichiru, Maria and Asato. Kaname's eyes landed almost instantly at Zero. The other was rather beautiful and there was an air about her that was bewitching.

(D/N: remember Kaname doesn't know Zero's a boy.)

Yet even so, Kaname was still on his guard about the other because even the most beautiful of people can be deadly. Stepping forward Kaname extended out a hand before Zero, which the other didn't hesitate to grab in return.

"It's finally great to met you Kurenai-san." Kaname greeted.

"It's Zora and the pleasure's all mine Kuran-san." Zero greeted back.

"I'm his sister Yuki!" Yuki beamed energetically as she suddenly appeared beside Kaname.

Zero found himself chuckling. "It's nice to meet you too and might I add how cute you are?"

Yuki giggled. "Thank you but I am no where as beautiful as you. Our uniform looks great on you, especially the skirt since you have beautiful legs to show off."

Zero blushed completely red. "I-I-I do not."

Ichiru and Maria began to laugh. "Told you nee-san."

Zero's blush grew darker. "A-Anyways, is it alright if I am shown to our rooms? I wish to freshen up before enjoying this party."

"Yes, follow me." Kaname answered and led Zero to the stairs.

Zero followed Kaname up the stairs, leaving behind Ichiru in the care of Maria as the two entertained the masses and the vulture known as Asato.

"You girl's bedroom is near the east wing." Kaname said as he walked. "Not many night class members go there."

"Why's that?"

"It's the wing where Yuki and I stay, so you'll have enough privacy."

"Thank you."

"I also assigned your twin in the same room as you while your sister Maria will share a room with Yuki. Is that alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You do say thank you a lot."

"Well because I'm grateful for your kindness, especially since I assumed you would chew my head off the moment you saw me."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because my distant relative is accused of killing your parents."

"You sound as though you believes she's innocent."

"Because she is."

"On what grounds do you make that accusation?"

"On the grounds that she was framed."

"By whom?"

"I don't know, but I will find out."

Kaname side glanced over to the other whose face was unreadable but stern. Kaname decided to leave it at that; there was no reason to argue with a girl who believed in foolish illusions. Shizuka was a murderer and Kaname was happy to know that the murderous woman was dead.

The duo stopped at the intersection of three doors. The one in front of them had double doors while the other two were single. It didn't take long for Zero to figure out that the double door room belonged to Kaname.

"The door to the left is for you and your twin, while the other is my sister and Maria's."

Zero bowed. "Thank you again Kuran-san."

"Your welcome and feel free to let me know if anything displeases you."

"Will do."

"Oh and before you go…"

Zero stopped when Kaname spoke once more.

"Allow me to offer some piece of advice from one pureblood to another, especially for one who is just making their debut into the vampire world…"

"Sure, go ahead." Zero was intrigued.

"If I were you I would be wary on the type of people you put your trust into because there are far more dangerous people out there than just the council. You wouldn't want to make enemies."

Zero raised an eyebrow at that the other. That was an obvious threat coming from the brunette and being who he was, Zero wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"I appreciate your concern and will take what you said into consideration, but if you don't mind, I would also like to offer some piece of advice to you as well."

"And that would be?"

"That you shouldn't underestimate your opponent because they could be five steps ahead of you and you wouldn't even know it. So watch yourself Kuran-san."

Kaname grinned. "I too will take that under consideration."

Zero stared silently as the other walked away leaving him alone. It was obvious from the start that the two were wary of the other and both had objectives that needed to be fulfilled and no one, not even each other, was going to get in their way.

TBC…


End file.
